


Beso

by Jekylland



Series: Clichés [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi no necesita las palabras, porque ambos están seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y saben que con aquéllos besos pueden expresarlos adecuadamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano. Su uso en esta historia es para entretener al lector.  
>  **Advertencias:** Faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, OoC; lo de siempre.  
>  **Comentarios:** No sé si en esta serie están quedando claros los clichés o debería agregarlos a cada historia pues, de una u otra forma, trato de explicar cuáles son en el contenido de la historia. Tema aparte, extrañaba escribir usando este tiempo.  
>  _Para Yuuscath, quien ha inspirado esta historia con este cliché y por ello, espero que le agrade._

Observa que las manecillas del reloj van transcurriendo lentamente y se recuerda que no porque lo haga el tiempo pasará más rápido, o él llegará antes.

Regresa a la mesa en el centro de su habitación, se ha cansado de estar en el escritorio y siente que el frío no le afectará tanto si está en el suelo. Mira sus hojas desperdigadas, esperando pacientemente a que retome sus actividades y sólo atina a hacer una mueca de disgusto. Se pregunta cómo es que Kyoya puede lidiar con algo tan complejo como las matemáticas. Es entonces que recuerda que el hombre es alguien decidido y estricto que se empeña en hacer un buen trabajo, no importa cuál sea.

Kyoya ha prometido ayudarle esa tarde, lo que le agrada y sigue sorprendiendo al mismo tiempo. Hasta hace poco el otro no había dejado de decirle "hazlo tú" a cada petición de ayuda pero en este caso, tras una larga insistencia que conllevaba minutos y minutos sin dejar de hablar, el pelinegro había aceptado renuentemente y con el único objetivo de calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que el castaño estaba provocándole.

Tsunayoshi sonríe al recordar cuánto han cambiado en cinco años y en las preguntas y miradas insistentes de sus amigos y familiares al saber el tipo de relación que hay entre los dos. Y, aunque no se esperaba la decepción de su madre y aceptación de su padre, todo ha ido mejorando poco a poco; en especial si cualquiera toma en cuenta cuán diferentes son.

Le han preguntado en diversas ocasiones cómo es que su relación prospera, pero no responde, nunca lo hace y no lo hará, porque ese es un hecho que sólo les corresponde a ellos dos y, tal vez, a aquéllos que fueron testigos de ello desde el comienzo —Mukuro, Chrome y Takeshi—. Sin embargo, aún se siguen sorprendiendo al saber que el Décimo Vongola, quien una vez amó con fervor a una dulce señorita, esté  _saliendo_  con alguien completamente opuesto a ella —en todo el sentido que la palabra conlleva—.

Tsunayoshi es el más experimentado de los dos por el simple motivo de haber estado enamorado de una chica cuando tenía 14 años, cuando la inocencia aún no le era arrebatada por problemas de mafiosos; cuando lo único que le importaba era que esa jovencita reconociera su existencia como algo más que una persona inútil y correspondiera sus efímeros sentimientos. Porque, a pesar de estar presentes por dos años, no habían sido duraderos.

En cuanto a lo demás, los dos están en iguales condiciones y es por ello que se equivocan, sufren, se molestan, reconcilian y aprenden al mismo tiempo.

Juguetea con un lapicero mientras continúa con sus deberes, correcciones y más que debe entregar en un par de días y que, por holgazanear, no ha hecho. Piensa además en aquella vez que, cuando Haru ya había superado completamente la relación entre el jefe y su subordinado, la chica le preguntó cómo se sentía estar con Kyoya, por qué estaba con él. Y él sólo respondió que no había palabra alguna que pudiera explicar cómo se sentía; aunque en realidad el por qué lo reservaba para sí.

Abandona sus ensoñaciones y comienza a leer la compleja pregunta impresa en el papel. Hace otra mueca y decide distraerse —esta vez— con la vista exterior que ofrece la ventana de su habitación. El cielo nublado, el clima frío y una tranquilidad absoluta le arrancan otros momentos de lo que está haciendo.

No puede evitarlo. Sigue pensando en él y en cómo no quiere que nadie se entere que todo en su relación le estremece y le mantiene en un nerviosismo constante, en especial porque nunca puede predecir cómo Kyoya le besará porque cada vez es diferente y eso es la parte que más le emociona. El de ojos grises es de esos que creen que una acción dice más que las palabras, especialmente porque éstas pueden salir atropelladamente y terminar empeorando alguna situación.

Tsunayoshi no necesita las palabras, porque ambos están seguros de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y saben que con aquéllos besos pueden expresarlos adecuadamente.

Algunas veces es un simple roce, una caricia que termina tan pronto como llega, que finaliza con esa sonrisa tan suya, aquélla que muestra su lado carnívoro. En otras ocasiones sus labios permanecen unidos por un largo rato, siendo sus exhalaciones lo que le hacen sentir un ligero cosquilleo y provocan una ligera sonrisa. También los hay, aquéllos que le dejan sin aliento y que le impulsan a estirar sus brazos y aferrarse a lo primero que pueda: la mesa, el borde de la cama, los hombros contrarios… o acercarle más y forzar su respiración para seguir en su empresa un poco más.

Sigue soñando despierto.

—¿Matemáticas?

Una simple palabra en forma de pregunta llega desde la puerta y Tsunayoshi, al ser arrancado de sus pensamientos una vez más, se gira a ver al dueño de aquella voz tan conocida y anhelada para él. Observa su alta y delgada figura descansar sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados que indican que está relajado —eso sólo lo hace en su presencia—.

—Sí.

Kyoya se acerca y toma asiento a su lado. La hoja que reposaba en la mesa ahora se encuentra entre sus callosas manos y Tsunayoshi sólo le observa, idiotizado por el hecho de tenerle tan cerca y por la fragancia de lavanda que llega hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo y mientras continúa en su trance el joven de cabellos negros le atrae más y más, de una forma que Sasagawa Kyoko hizo jamás.

—Presta atención —le regaña y devuelve a su realidad.

—No puedo —responde en un susurro que apenas si él ha podido escuchar, sin embargo, está seguro que el de cabellos negros le ha entendido.

Kyoya se acaricia el puente de la nariz e inmediatamente deja la hoja que tenía en las manos y se gira hacia el castaño. Coloca su mano tibia —a diferencia de lo que Tsunayoshi pensaba— en su rostro y se encarga de sostener su mentón firmemente.

Tsunayoshi suspira cuando Kyoya se acerca lentamente, sus párpados cerrándose poco a poco, impidiendo que su mirada se encuentre con la acerada mientras se pregunta con qué tipo de beso Kyoya le demostrará sus sentimientos esta vez.


End file.
